


You're always mine

by seunuppy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Café, Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow cake, Valentine Day, ex to lovers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunuppy/pseuds/seunuppy
Summary: Seungwoo dengan wajah pucat, hidung merah, dan suhu tubuh yang tinggi terkejut saat kembali melihat wajah seseorang yang telah menjadi masa lalunya. Perasaannya mulai tumbuh kembali, tapi kesalahannya di masa lalu terasa tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	You're always mine

Seungsik baru saja membuka cafe miliknya, cafe bernuansa hangat dengan warna putih gading dan coklat yang mendominasi ini baru ia buka sekitar tiga minggu. Setelah kembali dari luar negeri, ia memutuskan untuk membuka usaha miliknya sendiri.

Seungsik tengah membantu pegawainya merapikan meja kasir, ia menata lembaran tissue, sedotan, uang, dan berbagai barang lainnya.

Setelah dirasa pekerjaannya selesai, Seungsik melepas apronnya lalu meminta izin ke salah satu pegawai untuk kembali ke ruangannya, sebelum beranjak ia melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan yang berarti masih ada waktu tiga jam sebelum cafenya ramai pengunjung.

Ketika memasuki ruangannya, ia langsung mengecek ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Ia terkejut melihat ada sembilan panggilan tak terjawab dan tiga pesan yang belum ia baca. Seungsik mengabaikan tiga pesan tersebut karena ia sudah dapat menebak siapa pengirim dan apa isi dari tiga pesan itu, pesan itu pasti dari ibunya yang selalu memintanya untuk menemui anak dari teman wanita itu untuk dijodohkan, seungsik tidak suka.

Yang membuat Seungsik terkejut ialah ketika ponselnya berdering dan ia melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, Kak Sunhwa. Seungsik menyamankan duduknya lalu mengangkat sambungan telepon dari seniornya itu.

"Halo, kak?"

_'Seungsik hai! Apa kabar? Kamu lagi sibuk gak?'_

Seungsik mengernyitkan keningnya, tumben.

"Halo, Kak! Aku baik kok. Aku juga lagi gak terlalu sibuk sih kak, cafe aku baru aja buka. Kenapa ya kak?" Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur Seungsik lumayan sibuk belakangan ini, tapi ia tau seniornya ini sedang membutuhkan bantuannya.

_'Kamu tolong liatin adik aku bisa gak? Kemarin dia ngeluh pusing sama demam, terus pagi ini aku coba hubungin gak bisa. Aku lagi ada di luar kota, mau pulang tapi hari ini ada kerjaan dan baru selesai lusa. Aku khawatir sama dia, Ssik kamu tau kan dia kaya gimana kalau sakit?'_

Seungsik terdiam setelah mendengar permintaan seniornya, dia bahkan sudah tidak berbicara dengan adik dari seniornya itu selama hampir tiga tahun.

_'Seungsik? Gak bisa ya? Yaudah deh.... Maaf ya kalau aku ganggu waktu kam-'_

"Apartemen dia masih yang lama kan kak? Tiga puluh menit lagi aku coba liatin dia deh kak." Seungsik dapat mendengar beberapa kali ucapan kata terima kasih dan maaf dari seniornya itu di seberang sana.

Setelah sambungannya terputus, Seungsik menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya lalu menghela napas, ia sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan keputusannya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari seniornya, seniornya itu dulu banyak membantunya untuk menyelesaikan bidang studinya.

Seungsik beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobil, dan tasnya. Ia meminta pegawainya untuk menyiapkan dua potong rainbow cake. Setelah pesanannya diberikan, Seungsik langsung izin ke pegawainya untuk pergi sebentar dan meninggalkan cafe minimalis miliknya.

Seungsik mengulum bibirnya sendiri, mobilnya sudah terparkir di basement sebuah gedung apartemen sejak tiga menit yang lalu, namun ia masih bimbang untuk pergi atau tidak.

Ponsel Seungsik berbunyi lagi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk. Ketika ia mengecek ia mendapat pesan dari Sunhwa yang menanyakan keadaan adiknya, Seungsik akhirnya melepas sabuk pengamannya lalu menuruni mobilnya dengan satu buah kantung berisi kue di tangan kirinya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen tujuannya, ia memikirkan apa kata sandi dari pintu apartemennya.

Seungsik menekan angka yang merujuk ke tanggal kelahiran pemilik apartemen, tapi salah. Ketika ia memasukkan angka kelahiran Mama Han hasilnya tetap salah, akhirnya ia asal untuk memasukkan tanggal lahirnya, ia terkejut ketika pintunya dapat terbuka setelah ia selesai menekan kata sandi dengan tanggal lahirnya, namun segera ia tepis pemikiran anehnya dan meyakinkan bahwa sang pemilik pasti malas menggantinya.

Seungsik melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sudah tiga tahun tidak ia datangi, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu pintu yang tengah tertutup dengan sedikit celah, Seungsik membuka pintu itu perlahan lalu netranya menangkap seseorang tengah bergelung dengan selimut tebal berwarna abu-abu. Seungsik berjalan menghampiri orang itu dan melihat keadaannya, hidungnya memerah, matanya sedikit berair, tubuhnya gemetar, rambutnya berantakan, terlihat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Seungsik menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening seseorang itu, yang menerima perlakuan Seungsik langsung tersentak lalu membuka matanya.

"S-seungsik? Kamu- lu ngapain disini?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengan suara paraunya.

"Hey, pusing banget ya? Sebentar." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya, Seungsik malah mengeluarkan bungkusan berwarna biru. Ia membuka bungkus tersebut lalu mengeluarkan satu lembar kompres penurun panas, lalu ia menempelkannya pada kening hangat seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Cepet sembuh ya, udah makan belum? Belum ya?"

"Lu pulang aja, gua bisa sendiri." Seungwoo, nama laki-laki itu ia menatap Seungsik tidak suka.

Seungsik menghela napasnya, "Kak Sunhwa yang nyuruh aku buat kesini katanya kamu sakit."

"Yaudah sekarang gua minta lu pulang aja," Ucap Seungwoo.

Seungsik tau- sangat tau bahwa Seungwoo itu keras kepala, jadi daripada bertengkar Seungsik akhirnya mengalah dan pergi keluar kamar Seungwoo. Seungsik tidak benar-benar akan meninggalkan Seungwoo, ia tau seperti apa mantan kekasihnya itu ketika sedang sakit. Maka selanjutnya Seungsik mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan mulai memesan makanan untuk Seungwoo dan dirinya.

Sudah lima menit sejak makanannya sampai yang berarti sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu Seungwoo yang tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya, kalau boleh jujur ada sedikit rasa khawatir mengingat kondisi Seungwoo saat ini. Seungsik memutuskan untuk menunggu lima menit lagi, jika Seungwoo tidak keluar juga maka ia akan menghampiri Seungwoo di kamarnya.

Tidak lama setelahnya Seungsik mendengar suara pintu terbuka, ia melihat Seungwoo keluar dengan setelan piyama berwarna biru tua dengan motif snoopy yang sangat ia kenal, itu hadiah ulang tahun sekaligus hadiah natal darinya sebelum hubungan mereka selesai.

Mata Seungsik mengikuti pergerakan Seungwoo, Seungwoo berjalan menuju dapur. Seungsik dapat melihat Seungwoo dengan tubuh sempoyongannya berusaha mengambil mie instan dan sebuah panci.

Seungsik melihat Seungwoo merendahkan tubuhnya, mungkin ia mencari sesuatu. Ketika Seungwoo berdiri kepalanya malah terbentur pintu rak yang lupa ia tutup tadi.

Seungwoo terduduk lalu mengaduh, ia mengusap kepalanya yang terbentur tadi. Melihat hal itu Seungsik langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Seungwoo, ia berjongkok di hadapan Seungwoo dan melihat keadaan mantan kekasihnya itu, ia mengusap kepala Seungwoo yang terbentur tadi.

Seungwoo hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Seungsik, jelas ia terkejut karena ia ingat betul tadi ia sudah mengusir Seungsik. Namun melihat wajah Seungsik dari dekat, ia jadi mengingat masa ketika keduanya masih bersama, tinggal di apartement ini berdua, menghabiskan setiap harinya bersama.

"Masih sakit?" Pertanyaan Seungsik membuat Seungwoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kompor yang tadi ia sudah nyalakan.

Seungsik berdiri di belakang Seungwoo tangannya terulur kedepan, ia mematikan kompor yang sedang memanaskan air di dalam panci itu.

"Jangan ganggu bisa gak? Gua udah minta lu pul-" Ucapan Seungwoo terhenti karena Seungsik menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"Duduk," ucap Seungsik dengan suara tegas. Seungwoo jarang mendengar Seungsik bicara seperti itu, tapi ia tau bahwa Seungsiknya tengah menahan emosinya.

Seungwoo akhirnya menurut dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, matanya menangkap empat kotak makanan dan sebuah botol kecil berisi obat demam. Seungwoo menatap Seungsik yang tengah membuka satu persatu kotak yang berisi makanan itu.

Seungsik meletakkan dua kotak makan di hadapan Seungwoo, lalu ia mengambil alat makan dan mulai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Seungwoo tadinya ingin makan juga, tapi tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa sangat sakit rasanya seperti ia akan pingsan saat itu juga.

Dari ujung matanya Seungsik dapat melihat tangan Seungwoo tengah meremat bagian sisi meja. Ketika Seungsik melihat wajah Seungwoo, ia sedikit terkejut karena wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari pada beberapa menit yang lalu.

Seungsik langsung bangkit dan berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh yang lebih besar. Seungsik menggendong Seungwoo di punggungnya. Kakinya gemetar dan terasa lemas setelah menggendong Seungwoo menuju kamarnya, walaupun jarak antara sofa dan kamar Seungwoo hanya beberapa meter saja tapi tetap sulit karena tubuh Seungwoo yang lebih besar.

Seungsik menatap wajah pucat Seungwoo, ia mengusap rambut basah Seungwoo. Seungsik dapat melihat Seungwoo menampakkan ekspresi wajah tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Tangan Seungsik beralih ke pipi Seungwoo, ia mengusap pipi itu perlahan yang membuat empunya lama kelamaan terlihat lebih tenang.

Seungsik melihat jam di ponselnya, sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul satu siang, cafenya pasti masih ramai pengunjung. Seungsik bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan peralatan makan Seungwoo tadi, Seungsik mencuci bekas piring serta gelas yang kotor dan merapikan peralatan masak yang tadi tidak jadi Seungwoo gunakan.

Setelah selesai semuanya Seungsik berjalan kembali ke kamar Seungwoo, ia melihat Seungwoo masih pulas tertidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada. Seungsik mengecek suhu Seungwoo lagi, suhu tubuhnya menurun.

"Aku pulang dulu ya," ucap Seungsik seraya mengusap kepala Seungwoo, Seungsik mengambil pulpen dan post it ia menulis sedikit pesan untuk Seungwoo.

Seungsik melenggang dari kamar Seungwoo, ia mengambil tasnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Siki jangan pulang...." Seungsik yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mengikat tali sepatu lalu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat ke sumber suara. Ia melihat Seungwoo dengan sebuah bantal yang ia peluk dengan wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk.

Seungsik melepas sepatunya lagi dan menghampiri Seungwoo, ia menjelaskan pada Seungwoo kalau ia ingin kembali ke cafenya dan akan kembali lagi pukul lima sore nanti. Mendengar itu Seungwoo mencebikkan bibirnya dan menggeleng cepat. Seungsik menyerah, ia meletakkan tasnya lagi lalu mengajak Seungwoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Seungwoo tengah tertidur di ranjang dengan Seungsik yang duduk di sebelahnya, Seungwoo berusaha menyamankan posisinya yang tengah memeluk Seungsik, ia tidak ingin Seungsik pergi lagi. Entah keberanian dari mana tangan Seungsik malah terangkat untuk mengusap kepala Seungwoo.

"Aku kangen banget sama kamu, kamu jangan kemana-mana lagi ya, kamu disini aja sama aku, kaya dulu lagi." Seungsik terdiam mendengar ucapan Seungwoo. Ketika melihat wajah Seungwoo ia melihat Seungwoo sudah nyenyak tertidur, Seungwoo pasti mengigau.

Seungwoo terbangun dari tidurnya, tubuhnya sudah membaik walaupun kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ketika ia tersadar, ia tidak melihat Seungsik di sebelahnya ia ingat jelas bahwa sebelum tidur tadi Seungsik ada di sebelahnya, apa itu hanya salah satu mimpinya lagi.

Seungwoo melepas kompres di keningnya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dari sana ia dapat mendengar suara dari dapur. Karena penasaran Seungwoo berjalan ke arah dapur untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Disana ia dapat melihat Seungsik dengan kaus berwarna hitam miliknya tengah memasak, melihat pemandangan itu tanpa sadar membuat Seungwoo tersenyum, ia sangat merindukan kenangan itu.

Seungwoo berjalan menghampiri Seungsik, ia merasa Seungsiknya pasti memiliki tarikan magnet yang sangat kuat maka tanpa sadar Seungwoo memeluk Seungsik yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Seungsik tersentak merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, namun setelah tersadar pelakunya, Seungsik berusaha untuk biasa saja dan mengatur tempo detakan jantungnya.

"Eh? Udah bangun?" Seungwoo hanya mengangguk dan mengusal di kepala Seungsik.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Seungsik lagi.

"Masih," gumam Seungwoo dan dibalas anggukan dari Seungsik.

"Duduk dulu ya, sebentar lagi selesai kok." Seungwoo mengangguk lalu menunggu Seungsik di meja makan.

Tiga menit setelahnya Seungsik berjalan membawa dua piring berisi nasi goreng, setelah Seungwoo tidur tadi Seungsik pergi untuk membeli bahan makanan dan memasak untuk Seungwoo.

Seungsik memakan masakannya dalam diam berbeda dengan Seungwoo yang memakan masakan Seungsik sambil sesekali melihat Seungsik yang tengah makan.

"Makan yang bener, Woo." Seungwoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Seungsik, ia ketahuan.

Setelah selesai makan, keduanya tengah menonton televisi dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Seungwoo mengajak Seungsik untuk menonton film dengan alasan ia sudah bosan tidur seharian. Seungsik yang awalnya menolak dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Seungwoo akhirnya lagi-lagi menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan mantan kekasihnya, setidaknya hanya untuk hari ini.

Keduanya tengah fokus, Seungsik yang fokus pada film yang ditayangkan dan Seungwoo yang fokus pada wajah indah mantan kekasihnya yang tengah menonton film. Walaupun sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka hampir tiga tahun lamanya, namun Seungwoo belum benar-benar bisa melupakan Seungsik bahkan ia masih menyimpan semua barang dari Seungsik, baginya semua tentang Seungsik sangat berharga.

"Woo, kamu nonton dong filmnya! Tadi ngajak nonton film tapi giliran filmnya mulai kamu mal-" ucapan Seungsik terhenti karena Seungwoo yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya, keduanya hanya diam. Seungwoo yang diam merasakan belah bibir sang mantan kekasih yang sangat ia rindukan dan Seungsik yang diam tengah memproses apa yang Seungwoo lakukan.

Maka pada detik selanjutnya Seungsik mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar dan mengemasi barangnya dalam diam, wajahnya memerah. Setelahnya ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Seungwoo yang hanya diam memperhatikan Seungsik, dirinya merasa bersalah.

Keesokan harinya Seungsik kembali mengurus cafenya, ia juga berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin malam. Kemarin malam rasanya ia ingin menampar pipi Seungwoo dan meluapkan amarahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa.

Cafe milik Seungsik sudah buka sejak satu jam yang lalu, keadaan cafenya belum terlalu ramai hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang masuk untuk membeli kopi atau kue yang ada disana. Maka ketika lonceng di pintu berbunyi, Seungsik yang sedang merapikan letak hiasan itu menengok kearah pintu berniat untuk menyapa calon pelanggannya.

Senyumannya berubah menjadi tatapan datar begitu melihat siapa yang datang ke cafenya, orang itu adalah Seungwoo.

"Hai," sapa Seungwoo tepat ketika ia berdiri di hadapan Seungsik.

Seungsik diam menatap Seungwoo, sebenarnya Seungsik sangat malas bertemu dengan Seungwoo mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Makasih ya udah jagain aku seharian kemarin, maaf kalau kemarin aku ngerepotin kamu, makasih juga buat dua kuenya semalem udah aku makan semua-" Seungsik menunggu Seungwoo melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bisa kita lanjut di ruangan kamu gak?" Seungsik mengernyitkan keningnya, padahal kondisi cafe sangat sepi hanya ada tiga pegawainya. Tapi akhirnya ia mengajak Seungwoo untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangannya Seungsik bersandar di pintu sambil menatap Seungwoo yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Lanjutin kamu mau ngomong apa." Seungwoo menghela napas, tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya.

"Aku minta maaf tentang kemarin, aku juga mau minta maaf soal masalah hubungan kita. Tapi kamu perlu tau kalo aku gak pernah ngelakuin hal kaya gitu, Ssik. Aku udah cari tau semuanya dan ternyata bener kalau aku dijebak waktu itu, tapi maafin aku ya pernah nyaris main belakang." Seungwoo berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Seungsik, Seungsik menatap mata Seungwoo, dia tau mantan kekasihnya ini berbicara tulus.

"Aku udah tau," jawab Seungsik.

"Hah?" Seungwoo menatap bingung Seungsik yang tengah memasang wajah santainya.

"Iya aku udah tau kalau kamu dijebak sama cewek itu, aku udah tau kalau kamu gak bener-bener ngelakuin hal itu." Seungwoo terdiam, otaknya masih mencerna kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Seungsik.

"Ssik, kalau aku mau kita jalanin hubungan kita kaya dulu gimana? Aku tau permintaan aku bodoh banget tapi aku gak bisa tanpa kamu, kamu boleh geli atau jijik sama perkataan aku tapi aku serius, aku mau jadi lebih baik lagi sama kamu." Seungsik masih terdiam menatap wajah Seungwoo.

"Udah selesai? Kalau udah kamu keluar ya." Seungwoo menatap Seungsik, bukan itu yang ia mau, bukan kalimat itu yang ia harapkan akan dikatakan Seungsik.

Seungwoo menghela napasnya pelan lalu berkata, "Sekalian aku mau kasih ini, sebentar lagi hari kasih sayang jadi aku mau kasih ini buat kamu mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan aku gak nerima penolakan."

Seungsik terdiam lalu menerima satu kotak coklat yang diberikan oleh Seungwoo, ia ingat coklat ini, coklat yang sama tujuh tahun lalu, coklat yang Seungwoo berikan padanya ketika Seungwoo menyatakan perasaannya.

"Makasih," ucap Seungsik yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan dan senyum paksa Seungwoo.

Seungwoo berjalan keluar dari ruangan milik Seungsik, ia menatap sebentar pintu yang sudah terkunci kembali.

_Ting!_

Seungwoo menatap layar ponselnya, matanya membelalak membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang baru saja ia temui. Seungwoo tersenyum bahagia lalu mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali.

"Siki, Seungsik, Kang Seungsik ini kamu beneran? Sayang buka dong. Ya Tuhan ini aku dobrak kali ya pintunya." Ucapan Seungwoo barusan otomatis membuat pegawai Seungsik berjaga-jaga jika saja Seungwoo benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu ruangan Seungsik.

"Udah kamu pulang aja," ucap Seungsik dari balik pintu. 

"Ya ampun sayang gemes banget sih, i love you, too." Seungwoo tersenyum sangat bahagia dan pergi meninggalkan cafe Seungsik.

 **Sikisiki ♡**  
Besok jam 7 di cafe aku.  
Kita mulai semuanya dari awal.  
Love you, Han.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka sama cerita ini ya, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam cerita ini. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan! Jangan lupa buat bahagia terus dan jaga kesehatan ya!


End file.
